Ash and Cheryl
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Cheryl have fun together in Eterna Forest. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Sinnoh, a boy, Ash, and his Pokemon, a Pikachu, are heading to Eterna Forest to revisit it. They live in Twinleaf Town instead of their hometown, Pallet Town in Kanto. Why? Because Ash developed a romantic relationship with  
Dawn, one of Ash's female traveling companions, and it all started a few weeks ago, after Dawn and Ash confessed to each other's feelings. Then hours later, Dawn told Ash not to cheat on her and he promised.

Dawn wanted to walk with Ash and Pikachu to the forest, but Dawn's mom, Johanna, told Dawn to help her go grocery shopping, leaving Dawn no choice but to help Johanna.

Anyway, Ash and Pikachu enter the forest. Then, they hear moaning from a familiar voice and Ash says, "What the...?"

Ash decides to follow the moans and see who's doing it, so he tracks them down as Pikachu follows him. A minute  
later, Ash and Pikachu gasps, seeing a tall, green-haired woman playing with herself. She's thrusting her cunt fast, while moving her left breast in circles. She had her eyes closed, too.

"C-Cheryl...? What's going on here...?" Ash asked, looking confused.

Ending her pleasuring as she opens her eyes, she smiles and replies, "I'm horny."

Raising his right eyebrow, Ash asks, "Horny about what...?"

"Having sex with a hot stud such as yourself. You see, I'm having trouble finding a guy to fuck and I need one now,"  
Cheryl replied.

"Okay..." Ash said.

"Fuck me, Ash," Cheryl said, moving closer to Ash.

"What?" Ash said.

"You heard me, baby. Fuck me. Fuck me hard," Cheryl said.

"No offense, Cheryl, but I can't fuck you," Ash said.

Touching Ash's chest, Cheryl coos, Oh, why not?"

"Because I have a girlfriend, and her name's Dawn," Ash replied. "You remembered Dawn, right?"

"Of course I remembered her, baby," Cheryl said. "I suggest you forget about her and fuck me."

"Again, I can't," Ash said.

Pulling Ash's pants and underwear down, Cheryl says, "Maybe this will change your mind, Ash."

"No, Cheryl!" Ash said.

Grabbing Ash's ass with both of her hands, Cheryl mouths his cock as she looks at Ash's with those green eyes of  
hers, then she starts stroking it, making sucking noises. Ash didn't want to hurt her. Instead, he begs her to let him go, but she refuses. Pikachu stood here watching Cheryl giving Ash a hot blowjob.

"Please, Cheryl... Stop this..." Ash said.

Cheryl goes faster. She wants Ash to cum inside her mouth so bad. Ash suddenly likes it and says, "I've changed my  
mind, Cheryl. Keep going."

"Okay, sexy," Cheryl thought.

Cheryl's happy to hear those words from Ash. To Ash, the feeling from his cock was incredibly good, hence why he  
told Cheryl to stay like this. That means he broke Dawn's promise.

Now, Cheryl uses the middle finger to play with Ash's asshole as she closes her eyes. Saliva drips out of her mouth  
to touch the grass. Ash enjoys Cheryl thrusting his ass, too. Even better, Cheryl cups his balls and squeezes it a little.

"Oh, yeah... That's what I'm talking about... Hurt those balls of mine..." Ash said.

Pikachu wonders how Dawn will react if she finds out about this. Speaking of Dawn, she told Ash that she didn't feel  
like having sex with him until they turn twenty, and Ash got upset over that, but with Cheryl sucking his dick, his  
frustration over sex came to an end.

Rubbing Cheryl's hair, Ash shuts his eyes as Cheryl starts gagging on his penis. Seconds later, she stops doing that  
as she resumes sucking on the penis.

"I can feel it, Cheryl..." Ash reminded.

Cheryl knows what Ash is talking about and she can't wait for it. He finally cums, and Cheryl ends his sucking.  
Then, she let go of his ass and balls, tasting the sperm around her mouth as she and Ash look at each other again.

"That was... amazing... Cheryl..." Ash panted.

After swallowing the cum, Cheryl says, "Why thank you, sweetie."

"So... Do you want more sex?" Ash asked.

"Boy, would I!" Cheryl exclaimed. "By the way, are you going do tell Dawn about this?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her. Fuck her. The stupid bitch wanted us to wait until the age of twenty to have sex. Makes no  
goddamn sense, I tell you," Ash replied.

"I don't blame you, sweetie. You can't just wait to have sex forever, hence the rape crimes being common in all  
regions," Cheryl said. Rape crimes existed in all regions, especially in Sinnoh. In relationships, sexually frustrated  
people, both genders, committed rape crimes because their partner refused to have sex with them.

"Tell me about it," Ash said.

After Ash's words, Cheryl lies on the grass before she spreads her legs. Then, Ash lies on her and puts his dick  
inside her wet pussy. Next, he fucks her, making Cheryl moan as Cheryl places her arms behind Ash.

"Don't be afraid to fuck me fast, sweetheart..." Cheryl said.

Ash responses as he goes faster, making sucking sounds as Pokemon from another tall grass look at Cheryl and Ash  
having fun, which means they're not the only non-human seeing this.

"Your pussy feels amazing, Cheryl..." Ash said.

"I can say the same to your dick, Ash... Oh, god... this is so fantastic..." Cheryl said.

"Cheryl..." Ash said. He didn't feel like stopping.

Cheryl finally cums, but she tells Ash to keep going. To the wild Pokemon, and Pikachu, the long this lasts, the  
better. Ash wonders if they'll stay here or to go to Cheryl's house for more action. Cheryl never told Ash where she lived, but he'll find out after he asked her.

After a while, Cheryl tells Ash to stop and he does, then both calm down, smiling at one another as the wild Pokemon walk away, while Pikachu remain on the same spot. Finally calming down, Ash stands on his feet, while Cheryl kneels.

"Wanna go to my house for round 2?" Cheryl asked.

"Sure, baby," Ash replied. "By the way, where do you live?"

"Eterna City," Cheryl replied.

"Ah, I see. But first, let's make out."

"Good idea, Ash."

With that said, Ash and Cheryl touch each other's lips, pleasuring each other's private parts as they meet their  
tongue for a french-kiss, moaning together.

"ASH!" someone yelled, distracting Ash and Cheryl. It was Dawn, and she looked shocked. The reason she's here is  
because a crazy person burned the grocery store she and Johanna was going to, and Johanna cancelled her plan for the rest of the day. "How could you!?"

"Fuck off, bitch, I don't need your bitch ass! I mean, who in their right mind would wait for the next several years  
to have sex? You, of course," Ash insulted.

"Fuck you!" Dawn said, dripping tears outside her eyes. Then, she runs off crying.

"That's right, you virgin! Run!" Cheryl said. Then, she turns her attention to Ash. Now, where were we?"

Ash and Cheryl resume their fun on one another.

The End


End file.
